User blog:Queen Amy/Total Drama The 13th - Episode 1
Hey, it's everyone's favourite Amyy back at it again with another blog post! I am soo original because I'm going to be starting yet another CYOA. This could be a blog series that could go on for multiple seasons. Each season being based on a horror movie. The first season is based on Friday The 13th. Episode 1 Prologue Blaineley: After all these years, after all the hatred that I have harboured for this place...who would've thought that I'd be the one opening its gates! Ahahahaha! The poor suckers haven't seen anything yet! If they think they're just gonna be sitting in some mansion playing guitars then they're about to have the shock of their lives. Not to mention, two of them are traitor's so I'll have an insider's POV. Revenge...will...be...MINE! Gaahahahaha! ---- Katie & Sadie *Playing as: Sadie It's 10:00pm and you're in your room. Not asleep but instead giggling away on FaceTime your BFF Katie. Sadie: So did you accept? Katie: For what? Sadie: Katie's always forgetting things. Katie: Oh yeah, the invite back to Total Drama Island. Course I accepted. Sadie: Omg! So did I! My theory is soo right, we totally do share a brain! Katie: Being at summer camp together will be so fun! Sadie: Hopefully it won't be like the last time. Just when the conversation is flowing, your Mom bursts in and takes your phone away from you. Time to go to bed, she says. After all, it is school tomorrow. After a small protest, you give in and decide you'll see Katie tomorrow at school and go to sleep. After what seems like a minute, your alarm goes off. Sadie: Ughhhhhh! With a groan, you stagger out of bed and prepare yourself for school. Once ready you take off out the door and skip down the sidewalk happily. You hear a noise behind you. Sadie: Woah! A limo screeches to a halt on the road beside you and two figures wearing red and black uniforms grab you. Sadie: SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! Nobody comes to your aid and you're dragged into the limo against your will. The limo is really posh but it the limo ride is awkward because your uniformed kidnappers refuse to speak to you. Sadie: Can you atleast have the decency to tell me where we're going?! They ignore you. Sadie: Fine! Frustrated, you fold your arms across your chest and contemplate your next move. *'A - Seduce the male kidnapper! Who can resist your body?' *B - Attack them! You can take 'em down no problem! *C - Call the police on your cell phone. Will they notice though? You decide to seduce the male kidnapper. Sadie: It's so friggin' hot in here! Male Intern: I guess. Sadie: Yup, looks like I gotta strip. Male Intern: Erm... You rip off your top before straddling the Male Intern and smiling flirtatiously at him. Sadie: Unhook my bra...with your teeth. Male Intern: Get off me fattie! Sadie: Oh no you didn't! You attack the Male Intern and fail to notice the Female Intern contact someone via an earpiece. Female Intern: Things are getting out of hand. Tell boss. ???: You know how she gets when she becomes angry! Handle it. The Female Intern releases a gas in the limo and your body feels heavy before you pass out. ---- Gwen *Playing as: Gwen You're sitting in a filfthy rundown blimp although you have no clue how you got there. You see all of the old competitors from TDI in the blimp to and you decide to talk to Duncan. How should you approach him? *A - Apologise for how things ended. He deserves an apology *B - Tease him. It'll be like old times. *'C - Chosen by RBW: Start with some casual banter, and ask how Duncan has been since All-Stars.' You walk over to him and watch him as he carves a skull into the wall of the blimp. Gwen: Watcha carving? Duncan: A skull. Gwen: Cute. Duncan: Is there a reason you came over here? Gwen: Just wanted to see how you've been doing since All Stars. Duncan: Seeing as you broke up with me and then I was sent to jail...not great! Duncan storms away from you angrily and you grimace. How did your relationship become so messy? Out of the corner of your eye you see Bridgette & Geoff making out and you roll your eyes. Gwen: Get a room. You decide to go and talk to someone who actually likes you and you head over to Leshawna. Gwen: I haven't seen you in a while. Leshawna: Oooh, girl! It's been to long. How you been? Gwen: Ok I guess. My mom's kinda in some debt, she recently started sending my little brother to private school. Leshawna: Oh, so then is that why you agreed to come back. Gwen: Basically. You hear a sly, biting voice. Heather: Oh, how sad. Money problems. Gwen: Just because you've got money coming out of your fake ass doesn't mean everyone else has. Heather: I may be fake but at least I'm not a hobo. Alejandro: My love, we've only just awoken on this blimp and already you've proceeded to insult all our old friends. Gwen: Friends? That's a stretch. Alejandro: Back down, sweetheart! Heather: Alejandro just because we're in a relationship now doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! Leshawna: Spoiled, skinny little bitch hasn't changed a bit. Geoff: Damn, Heather! Why you always gotta be so mean. Heather: Oh all of you can just shove your whines up your asses. Jealous bunch of good-for-nothing losers. Gwen: Ughhhh! That is it! *'A - Slap Heather in the face! She deserves it.' *B - Do nothing, don't stoop to her level. *C - Convince Alejandro to dump her, he's to good for her. *D - Custom Choice. You raise your hand and smack Heather right across the face. Gwen: Take that! Heather: Ouch! The rest of the cast cheer you on. Eva: That looked fun, I wanna try. Eva punches Heather straight in the nose and it breaks. Heather: Bitch broke my nose!! ---- Harold *Playing as: Harold You smile when you see Leshawna laughing heartily at Gwen slapping Heather. Harold: Leshawna, your laugh is as cute as a monkey. Leshawna: Whatever boo! Suddenly, everyone gasps as a sillouhette of Chris appears. Ezekiel: Ayyy, it's Chris Chris: Don't get so excited Ezekiel, I'm just a hologram. Sierra: Even in mega pixels you're so hot. Chris: This year we're playing a totally different type of game. The stakes are gonna be high. I'm talking life or death! Bridgette: You're kidding right. The hologram produces a remote with a huge red button in the center of it. Chris smacks the button and suddenly... THE BLIMP EXPLODES!!!! Everyone: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're flailing through the air at a fast rate and your butt is on fire. Leshawna is falling a few feet below you. Leshawna: Your butt is on fire!!! You smirk. Harold: Thanks. Leshawna: No, literally! Harold: AGH You plummet into the water, as does everyone else. You're swimming to shore when you see Beth being circled by a shark. *'A - Swim to shore, it's the safe option.' *B - Rescue Beth, be a hero. *C - Scare the shark off. You swim to shore and grimace as you hear the shark crunching on Beth's bones. Geoff: THAT WAS FAKE RIGHT? Harold: Something seriously strange is happening. Courtney: BETH'S DEAD. THE WATER'S ALL BLOODY. I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE. Duncan: I always knew you had a weak stomach DJ: Dude, a girl just got ripped to shreds. I'm feeling hella sick to. Dj vomits. Harold: Gross. Ezekiel: Sick Heather: Chris, what is going on! A hologram of Chris once again appears. Cody: He's back! Sierra: Omg! Chris: Once again, just a hologram. Sierra: Aww. Harold: Explain! Chris: If you all shut up, I will! You're all silent. Chris: Ok, you all must survive the night on Wawanakwa Island whilst evading a serial killer! Tyler: What? Lindsay: Oh, I'm good. Girls with big tits always survive horror movies. DJ: You're kidding right? Chris: Try me. The hologram vanishes. Heather: This is bs. Gwen: One girl is already dead so we all need to stick with each other. Heather: No way, Alejandro c'mon let's go get frisky in the cabin. Heather & Alejandro leave. Harold: Leshawna, you wanna do the same? Leshawna: Gross! Leshawna slaps you across the face. Gwen: Heather & Alejandro are so dead. Lindsay: I'm gonna take a shower, join me Tyler. Tyler: Hell yeah! Lindsay & Tyler leave. Gwen: Seriously?! Owen: I'm really hungry! Anyone wanna come get some chow. Izzy/Leshawna/Geoff: Me! Bridgette: Be careful Geoff. Geoff: Come on you don't really believe this crap do you? Bridgette: I don't know. Duncan: YOU IDIOT FUCKERS. THIS IS REAL SHIT. BETH IS DEAD. STAY WITH US OR DIE. Leshawna: If we don't cram some food into our mouths we'll die. Sorry bro. Owen, Izzy, Geoff and Leshawna walk away leaving you, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Cody, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah. You all stand staring at each other. Justin: What now? ---- Duncan *Playing as Duncan Duncan: Well, let's all gather at the campfire pit. Everyone listens to you and you all go the campfire pit. You've asserted yourself as the leader of the group. Courtney: I have to go pee! Gwen: Go in a bush. Courtney: I'm not a dude! I don't pee outside. Duncan: Stop whining, life or death here. Justin: This beautiful face cannot afford to not go on living! Sadie: Me and Katie need to pee to. *'A - Accompany the girls as they go pee.' *B - Make them wet themselves. *C - Custom Choice. Duncan: I'll take you all to go pee ok! Gwen: Duncan are you crazy! Every slasher film ever...you'll get killed! Duncan: Why do you care anyway? Gwen: Just because I dumped you doesn't mean I want you to die at the hands of a psycho! Duncan: You're sweet. Katie, Sadie, Courtney c'mon let's go! You take the girls to the communal bathroom and wait outside as they pee. ---- Katie *Playing as: Katie You're in the bathroom stall peeing. You feel safe with Duncan outside. Suddenly, you hear the sound of a chainsaw. From the other stall, you hear Courtney's voice. Courtney: Girls, do you hear that? Katie: Uh huh. The sound of the chainsaw dies down and when you step out of the stall you hear blood coming out from underneath another one. Katie: Oh god! You push the door open to see... A DECAPTIATED SADIE SITTING ON THE TOILET. Katie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Courtney: Oh my god! Katie: How the hell could this have happened? I thought Chris was pulling some random prank. Courtney: Oh god, so much blood. This doesn't even make sense, how the hell did the killer even get in here when Duncan was guarding the door. Katie: Duncan's probably... Courtney: DON'T SAY IT. IF YOU DON'T SAY IT THEN IT CAN'T COME TRUE. You go outside to see Duncan gone and only a little blood splatter on the ground. Katie: Maybe he's still out there...somewhere! ---- Tyler *Playing as: Tyler' You're on your way back to the shower room with some brownies for Lindsay. Earlier you heard some screams from the opposite shower room but you shrug it off - it's nothing. You enter the shower room to see the killer towering over a screaming Lindsay. Tyler: BABE! *A - Save Lindsay and risk your own life *B - Abandon Lindsay! *'C - Chosen by RBW: Throw the tray of brownies at the killer's face. While he's distracted, take Lindsay and run.' You hurl the tray of brownies at the killer knocking him to the ground. Lindsay: My heroe! Tyler: I think he's unconscious. Shall we unmask him? Lindsay: Sure, I could really go for a facemask. Tyler: Ugh! No! The killer twitches. Tyler: Fuck, he might be waking up. Lindsay: Shit! Tyler: Let's get out of here already! You give Lindsay a piggy back and run away. A few hours later, she's fallen asleep on your shoulder and you set her down against the trunk of a tree. Tyler: My little princess. So cute when you're asleep. You decide to leave Lindsay for a little while to find some food. She'll most likely be hungry when she awakens, after all she didn't get to eat her brownie. You find some berries when you hear a guttural growl behind you to see a brown grizzly. It wants the berries. *A - Give the berries to the bear. *B - Keep the berries. *C - Custom Choice. Category:Blog posts